grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Forest
Shadow Forest is the third dungeon in Trivia. Normal (Level 7-7) Hard (Level 8-8) Very Hard (Level 9-9) Champion (Level 10-10) Monsters *Lacerta Pathfinder *Lacerta Fighter *Lacerta Warrior *Lacerta Berserker *War Chief RakLak (Boss) Story Dialogue (Normal) Beginning What is this place? It seems very Elyos-y for somewhere in Aernas. Deus: This... is not Aernas. What? But we just entered the Dimension Gate that connected to Aernas! What is this place, if this is not Aernas? Deus: The landscape here definitely matches the landscape of the Bermesiah Region in Aernas. Deus: But because of the unstable Gate, this is not the same timeline of the current Aernas. We seemed to have somehow traveled through time because of the unstable Dimension Gate. Forget the technical talk, what do I need to do to get to Aernas? Deus: First, we need to vacate the area, as unwanted attention is gathering around here. Boss Anyways, this is a strange place... Lots of lizard things roaming about. Lacerta Warrior: What... are... you...? I've never seen anyone like you around before. You don't even know who I am? Lacerta Warrior: Argh! How can something so little have so much power...? Wha-What did you just say?! Small??!! Lacerta Warrior: Shadow forest is our land, leave or die! ... I'll grind you up and feed you to other demons in hell! Post Boss Battle Pathetic worms... Suffer in fear from my power. Dialogue (Hard) Beginning You think these Lizard things know their way around here? Progressing in the First Room They keep dying before I get to ask questions... Where is this place? Deus: The unstable nature of Dimension Gate appears to have created a rip in time and... Shut up! You couldn't even guide me properly, I don't need you. Second Room Feels like I am moving deeper into the forest. Deus: Sensing multiple hostiles within the forest. I guess I'm not welcome here... but I felt this every time I went to different worlds. Lacerta Warrior: Kid! Get lost before you get hurt! Ki--... DIE! DIE UNTIL YOU DIE AGAIN!! Boss Hmm... What are these things that's on the floor? Some kind of device...? Deus: It appears to be an ancient form of trap, you should be careful and go around it. Lacerta Warrior: Is that the one? That's been going around killing our kind? None of these things want to listen... Post Boss Battle I can't seem to control my power properly with you Deus, you're one finicky cube. Dialogue (Very Hard) Beginning Deus: We are nearing the edge of this region. Trap Room What are these things on the floor? It feels dangerous. I think I saw something like that before... Let's get across as fast as possible. Progressing in the Second Room Woah~ I guess they weren't that stupid after all. Boss Hey, stumpy. You know your way around here? War Chief RakLak: How could someone be so cruel... I will not speak to such kind!! Yeah... Yeah... You guys practice the same lines over and over or something? Post Boss Battle I just wanted the way around... I really should hold back from blowing their face off. War Chief RakLak: I... have failed my tribe... but Arch-Mage RokLok will not forgive you!! Arch-Mage? Nice title... maybe he'll say something different. Deus: Detecting a stronger dimensional rip to the east. Is that so? Let's head there then. Trivia *Shadow Forest is the third dungeon to host a different set of dialogue for each difficulty level. *Shadow Forest, though classified as one of Trivia's dungeons, is not actually a part of Trivia. Rather, it appears to be Trial Forest in a different timeline. Category:Dungeons